Balto: Rising
by Noblewriter
Summary: Starts off where the last one left off. Will lead up to the first movie. If you liked the first one, then you will love this one. Second of the series. Rated T just in case like the last story.
1. Chapter 1

**Make sure you read the story before this one. I am really excited to right this one. I am going to right this one normally. Lol. So tell me which way you like better. Enjoy!**

Balto POV

I have learned a lot in the first two weeks of my life. One thing is that my dad was a husky that looked like me, but he was taken away from my mom. Another thing is that I am part wolf and part dog. My mom says that makes me special. My sister is bigger than me, and she always wins play fights. We haven't left are home much, only a few times to go to the beach. "Hey Balto come on we are going exploring." said my sister. "Coming. Where are we going?" I asked. "Momma said it was a surprise, but we got to go now." She replied.

I followed my sister off the trawler, down to the beach. Where mom and Boris were waiting for us. "Okay kids today will be a long trip." Said mom. We both replied "Yay." So all four of us headed down the beach away from home and town. About an hour later my feet started to hurt, so I spoke up "mom my feet hurt." She walked up to me and picked me up by my scruff, then we continued on. Once we got to our destination I couldn't believe my eyes. It was what my sister was named after. It was a magnificent sight and couldn't believe I was on earth. My mom spoke up "isn't it beautiful?" All three of us replied "Yeah."

Aniu POV

It was just like I remembered it. Tears started to come to my eyes remembering the person who took me here. I whispered under my breath "Chris." I quickly hid my tears to be strong for my kids. I looked at them and smiled, noticing how intrigued they were by the beauty. Glacier looked at me and asked "You named me after this?" "Yes sweetheart, I did." She smiled at me and then started to play with her brother and Boris.

It is funny, how sometimes you take things for granted. But then you come to a place like this and become completely oblivious to everything. I laid down and took in the scene around me. I made sure to try and memorize every little detail. When I decided it was time to go I heard a growl behind me, so I tuned around. I saw three wolves coming towards me. I felt my children squeeze into my fur. I asked "is there something I can help you with?" The biggest wolf replied "no but you passed through our territory." A familiar looking black wolf spoke up "hey I remember you. You passed through our territory before with a dog. Where is he?" "He is gone. He was taken by some humans." I replied. The familiar wolf spoke again "well I guess he can't save you this time. Or the little half breeds either." "Leave them out of this. They are only pups." I angrily replied. The third wolf who hasn't spoken yet spoke. "How about we eat them in front of her. And then kill her." Hearing this I got scared. "Boris take the pups and run to town." He did as I said and I started to hold off the wolves. Since it was three on one it wasn't a fair fight.

I jumped away from all the attacks I could because I couldn't fight. I was hit from the side and was pinned down by the biggest wolf. "Times up dog lover. You may have saved your pups lives, but they won't have parents." I tried to reason "Please don't do this. There life is already hard enough. Please." My begging only made him become angrier. "Look if you want to live we kill your pups." I then started to try to break free with all my power, but it deemed useless. He pressed down harder and bit my throat. Tears came to my eyes as I started to suffocate. My last thought was my family (Balto, Glacier, and Chris).

Balto POV

All three of us were running for our lives. My feet started to hurt but I knew that I couldn't stop. We passed the trawler and hid in the first ally of Nome. Glacier started to cry and so did Boris. I didn't cry but I was feeling sad. I didn't know why, at least not yet. Something felt like it was missing.

**That was a sad chapter. I think I made myself cry. Lol. Please review and comment. Tell me if this format is better. If not then tell me the other one is better. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Balto POV

My life has changed a lot. Just yesterday I at least had a mom. But now that has been taken from me. All I have is my sister and Boris. Boris being a goose is stressing out because he doesn't know how to raise a wolf or two wolves for that fact. He told me and my sister that she was taken from us by the wolves and won't be coming back. This devastating news has made me and my sister really depressed. My sister asked why our mom wont come back. Boris just said that she has found a duty that is greater than life its self. This was confusing to me and my sister because we didn't understand what it meant, except for that our mom couldn't be with us anymore.

Today when I woke up I decided I was going to take my sister to town. We both have never been besides on the day when our mom left us but that was it. So the both of us snuck out while boris slept. I looked at my sister and asked "hey what do you think we will see in town?" She looked back at me and replied "I think we will see humans and dogs, and their homes." That was an obvious answer, but I didn't say anything. We finally got into town. We were getting a lot of looks from everyone. "Hey sis why do you think they are looking at us?" She hesitantly replied "well maybe because we don't have someone older than us with us." "Yeah you are probably right." I said with a little concern in my voice.

Then suddenly we were approached by two older dogs. The bigger one asked "what are you two wolf pups doing here? We don't want to get in trouble by your pack for stealing there pups." My sister stared at him and said "We are not full wolves, we are half wolf and half dog. And to inform you we don't have a pack or parents." The two dogs looked shocked from the answer she gave. The other dog spoke up "Well you guys can't be here in town because the humans won't like it, we are sorry." With a frustrated look I replied "Why? Where else are we supposed to go? I mean this is the only safe place besides our trawler." Suddenly we were approached by a bigger group of dogs. One of them asked "Doc what are these wolf pups doing here? Should we kill them?" A scared look came across my sisters face, and I got closer to her.

The dogs started to talk a lot about me and my sister. All the dogs gathered together attracted humans. When the humans saw us one pulled out what my mother described as a gun. She said it would make a loud bang when fired, and would put a large hole in its victim. My sister started to cry and she went behind me. The human didn't fire his weapon, but he kept it pointed at me. Then we were picked up and then when I was about to bite the person who grabbed us my vision and mind went black.

When I awoke my vision was foggy. I realized I was in a building with my sister next to me. We both were tied to a pole. Then a dog came over to me noticing that I was awake. She asked "How are you feeling." I replied "Fine why? Am I supposed to feel bad?" She smiled "No I was just wondering. Anyways you and your sister are at the vet. The humans have figured that you both are wolf and dog, and don't know what to do with you two. They think you will be okay, but your sister looks to much like a wolf." I gave her a frustrated look "Well whats wrong with wolves? And what will they do with us?" As I finished a human walked in and bent down to my height and spoke to me "Hey boy you get to stay in town, but your sister has to be moved to the forest because she has features that are too wolf like." I started to whine at the thought of separation. "I am sorry buddy thats how things have to be." Then he walked away.

Man I really don't want to seperated from my last family. Glacier was finally rising up from her sleep. I put my head on her back and said "Good morning. I got some bad news." She grumbled and said "What now? How coud there be more bad news?" I looked her in the eye as I began to speak "Well we have to seperate. I get to stay in town since I look kinda like a dog, while you will be moved to the forest because..." "Because I look like a wolf." she angrily finished my sentenece. "Well yeah, thats why." I said looking away. She flattened her tone a bit "Can't you come with me?" A feminine voice answered her "He looks to much like a dog, the wolves would kill him." "And who are you?" Glacier asked with sass in her voice. "My name is Alexandra, but you can call me Alex. And you?" "My name is Glacier and this is my brother Balto." "Nice to met you, I already met your brother a minute ago." She replied nicely. My sister squared up an asked "When do I leave for the forest?" "As far as I know soon. They will put you to sleep and then drop you off by a wolf pack, far away from here." Alex replied. "Oh, so they want me to be far from here?" My sister implied. "They just don't want you to keep coming back. They are afraid of you."Alex sadly said. "Afraid of me? Just because I am part wolf?"Glacier retorted. Just as my sister finished talking the vet came in and stuck a needle in my sister. She dosed off immediately. And was carried away.

Then another human came and grabbed me. He picked me up and put me outside, and said "Sorry for all the fuss." Then he went back inside, and I was on my own. I knew first I would have to go to the trawler and tell Boris what happened, so I ran to it. By the time I got to the trawler I was winded. I herd foot steps on the deck. Then I heard Boris yelling "Where have you been? You guys can't just leave and not tell me." "Well about that Boris, they took Glacier, and I am able to stay and go in town." I retorted. "WHAT! Where is you sister?" He looked like a demon from hell when he spoke. I replied raising my voice "They took her to a wolf pack in the forest somewhere." He calmed down a bit "Well it is just you and me I guess. I will make sure that nothing will happen to you."

Days went by, then weeks, months, and then finally a whole year. I was able to go into and out of town perfectly fine, for all this time. I liked to stop by the boiler room and listen to the gossip. Last week a new, young sled dog came to town from Nennana. His name was Steele. He seemes alright, I haven't talked to him much, but he said hi to me. It was time to go into town because I could hear my stomach growl. I told Boris I was going, and he said goodbye. It was a nice day out, the sun was out and there were a few clouds. I finally got to town. It was a little busier than usual. So I climbe on to a roof and tried to figure out what was going on. Then I remebered. The dog sled race was today, Steele said his dad was in and told me that I should watch. I started to hear a lot of barking. Then I saw the first dog team coming in. When the passed the finsish line everyone cheered. I saw a older version of Steele at the lead of the team and assumed it was Steele's dad. It was because I saw Steele go to the dog that I thought to be his dad. I jumped down from the roof and went to go congradulate Steele's dad. When I go close Steele's dad looked at me and told his son "Get behind me" I spoke up "Congradulations on your win, you must be Steele's dad." He looked at my eyes and said "And you are?" "I am one of Steele's friends." I replied. "No your not. Now leave before you cause trouble." He said angrily. I didn't know why he didn't like me, so I left just because I didn't want trouble.

After I found some food and ate. I sarted to head back. Then a black and white figure blocked my path. "Stay away from my son lobo." It was Steele's dad. "Wait why what did I do?" I replied confused. "It is not what you did, it is what you are. You are part wolf, so stay away." Before I could reply, he started to chase me. I headed for the beach because I knew he couldn't out run me on sand. I run on the beach all the time, so I am used to running on it. He was about to catch me, but we got to the sand at the perfect time. I started to lose him, and then he gave up. I turned around and shouted "What, am I to fast for you? I think I could have beat you in that race pulling my own sled." He turned and looked at me. I gave him a smirk and then we both went home.

**Yeah that was my longest chapter ever. Hope you liked it. Please comment and review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have enjoyed writing this a lot so far. Enjoy!**

Balto POV

Me and Boris have been getting closer every day. He tells me about Russia and how that those were the best years of his life. He doesn't want to go back because he knows that I need him, which is true because he is my only friend. I haven't seen my sister for a while now, and I have already mostly forgotten about her. Which I feel bad about, but its probably for the better.

Lately I have been going in and out of town unseen which is probably why I am so much more relaxed. Boris goes with me sometimes, but I usually have to save him because he is so clumsy. I see Steele a lot, he has a ton of friends, but I am not one because I am part wolf. I wish I could prove myself. Boris keeps telling me eventually my time will come, when I will be able to prove myself. But I would have to be patient.

I got up from the front of the trawler and decided to go to town, to listen to all the gossip and happenings from the boiler room. I started in a run towards town. When I got to the first house, I climbed on its roof and started to make my way to the boiler room by rooftop. A minute later I arrived at my destination. I usually don't know who is talking, but everyone talked about the same subject, and when they were done with one topic they moved to the next. I layer down next to the window and barely peeked in and started to listen.

I noticed there was a red coatd husky around my age in the middle of everyone else. She was so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off her. Then she started to talk. "Hello my name is Jenna. I just came her yesterday from Fairbanks. I came her with my humans and no other dogs." Once she finished talking she moved to the exit accompanied by another dog.

I moved from the window and got on to the house closest roof, and looked for Jenna and her escort. I found them. Her escort was Steele, which was bad because his dad probably told him bad things about me, and will pass it on to Jenna. They started heading down one of the alleys. I overheard Steele talk "This is were your tour starts, it will end back at the boiler room." So now I know what they are doing, at first I thought they were going on a date. But now that I knew it was just a tour I felt more at ease. What am I thinking? I just met her, no I didn't even meet her yet and I am already so in to her.

They continued on and I left them alone, I headed to the butcher. I was that hungry yet, but I will be soon, so may as well get a head start. I was nearing in on my destination when I noticed the scrap can was empty. Crap! This is not what I was looking for. I just layed down and stared at the empty can, hoping that maybe the butcher would put out more. I waited about half an hour and nothing happened. I decide to head to the ground floor and look around. Once I got to the door of the butcher shop I peeked in. He wasn't in the room, so I decided to go in. I learned that was a mistake, when I heared footsetps coming from behind another door. I quickly hid behind a box, then I saw a human ten feet from me. He walked over and picked up the box I hid behind. He didn't notice and I made my way out the door as fast as I could.

Right when I left the room I ran right into something. Knocking it over, and sending me into a front flip. I regained my senses and noticed who I ran into. It was the new dog, Jenna. I spoke up "I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into you." She slowly got up and looked at me. She didn't say anything and then I felt teeth on my scruff. Then I was thrown into a box. Steele was the one who did it and I looked at him and asked "What was that for." He replied "You just tackled an innocent person, like they were the worst criminal in the world." I looked to Jenna and bakc to Steele "I said I was sorry, it really was an accident." He put on a smirk and spoke "No it is because you are part wolf. You couldn't help yourself and attacked her." I felt Jenna looking right at me. "So what? Just because I am different dosen't mean I tried to hurt her. I was running and didn't see her." I replied. Steele shook his head "Balto you just don't get it. Either way it is your fault. And now you will pay for your fault." Jenna finally spoke up. "Steele stop. I am fine, besides he said it was an accident." "Fine, your safe this time lobo. But next time it wont be the same. My dad has told me about you and your kind. And Jennal please stay away from him, it is for the better." I bluted "What your dad told you was wrong. I am not what he said, he just is judging me for what I am, but he dosen't even know who I am." With that I began to run home with tears in my eyes, even though I was hungry.

Jenna POV

The dog/wolf that just ran into me, just ran off again. Steele seemed to really upset him. I felt bad for him. "Steele why did you do that? He was trying to be nice, besides it didn't hurt that bad because I landed on him." I said. Steele looked a little fruterated and spoke "Look no matter what he says or does he is dangerous. He is part wolf." "Well thank you for the tour Steele, but I need to head home." Then I jogged towards home. I really didn't need to go home, but I didn't think what Steele did was right. Once I got to the porch of my house I stoped, and took a breather. I decided to go figure out where Balto lived, at least I think that is his name. Then tommorow I would go talk to him.

I saw a beached boat a little bit out of town and assumed that was were he lived. It was a ways out and I decided that I would just go tomorrow, like I thought because it was quite a little trek. Then I headed to my house. When I got inside I was immediately greeted by Rosy. "Hey girl how is it going? Did you like the town?" She said in an excited voice. I replied with two barks. "Well thats good. I start school tomorrow, so I won't see you that much." She sadly remarked. I just barked once and she headed up stairs, leaving me to myself.

**I know it has been a while, but I had some writers block. I hope you liked this chapter. If you did the please review and comment, and if you didn't tell me what I need to work on. Thanks! Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I this chapter will be up quick compared to the last one. If you guys are interested the town I mentioned last chapter (Fairbanks) is real. It is really nice, and if you plan to visit AK then that would be one of the places I would visit. Anyways Enjoy!**

Balto POV**  
**

What Steele said to me the other day made me realize, that I have to be more careful when I do things. Because things are easily taken wrong. Especially when no one likes you in the first place. I suddenly heard footsteps right outside my trawler.

"Who is there?" I asked. A beautiful voice replied "Me Jenna." I walked over to the plank that connected the trawler to the ground and walked down it. "Oh hi. I am surprised you didn't take Steele's advice." "I don't think what he did was right. Besides you seem really well mannered." She replied. "I try my best."I replied with a gentle smile. She looked quizzically at me "So what is your story?" I looked at her surprised "Well it is a long story. I am not sure you want to hear it." "Sure I do, I got time." She happily replied.

"Ok where do I begin?" I asked. "Well the beginning I guess." She chuckled out. "Sounds good. It all started about. A year and a half ago, basically two weeks after I was born. My mom left me and my sister, and i don't know why or remember. The worst thing was we already didn't have a dad, or even know him. All we had was a goose named Boris. Then a day later, I decided to take my sister into town. We were immediately marked as different and where given medication that put us right to sleep. From there we were taken to the vet, where we were examined. The humans decided I could stay, but my sister had to be moved into the forest far away, because she was to wolf like. Then it was just me and Boris. A year passed by and nothing interesting really happened. Then one day I decided to congratulate Steele's dad on his win. He hated me for what I was and tuned Steele against me. Then about a week later you came, and you know the rest."

"Balto I am so sorry for everything." Jenna said. "Look Jenna it isn't your fault. None of it is. My mom told me to always worry about the future over the past." I replied. She looked away and then back at me "Yeah, but I should have stood up for you when Steele bullied you." I smiled a bit "Jenna you did stand up for me. You told him to stop, and that was enough for me to get away safely." Sadly she replied "But I could have done more." I frowned a bit "No buts. It is the past, besides no one has done that for me." Jenna smiled "Well I guess that I am your first real friend then." "Yeah I guess your right." I replied with a little chuckle. "Balto it has been nice talking, but I have to go home. My humans are probably worried about me." Jenna said with a frown. "Okay. Thanks for stoping by." I said with a smile. She started in a run and said "No problem. See you later."

Man she was so beautiful. I don't even understand why she bothered to stop by, she seems like the type that is shy. But its whatever, at least she said she was my friend. Something I really am in need for. The only problem is I don't want her to get a bad reputation, by being around me.

Jenna POV

I feel so bad for the poor guy. All he wants to do is fit in, but no one will let him. Except for me. He is probably one of the nicest dogs I have met. I was nearing my house when I saw Steele on my porch. "What did I tell you about that wolfdog? I am trying to protect you." Steele said a little angry. I replied "He isn't at all what you said he was. He is really nice and just wants to fit in." Steele frowned "Jenna he is lying. He is part wild animal, it is in his nature." I frowned even more "Steele I don't want to argue. Now leave, or you will wish you had." He did as I said and then I went inside.

Rosy was back from school. She turned and saw me enter "Oh there you are Jenna. You had me worried. I thought you were maybe lost, being new. But since your back I guess you have found something interesting." I barked twice. She laughed and then said "Well I am glad you are having fun." She then looked back at her homework, and I went into the shed that was connected to the house. This is where I mainly lived, I didn't go in the house that much unless I needed to pass through, take a bath, and sometimes play with Rosy. Otherwise I was in the shed or out around town.

**Okay short chapter, but I ran out of ideas. If any one who reads this hasn't seen any of the three movies, please PM me I can help you out. Anyways please review and comment, it really helps. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I am writing this for all the people who died during the 9/11 attack, on the World Trade Center. Enjoy!**

Balto POV

My second birthday was yesterday. It wasn't very big besides the fact it wasn't just me and Boris, Jenna actually celebrated with us. Over the past six months me and Jenna have become good friends. Steele still really hates me, and even more so because I hang out every once and a while with Jenna. Jenna has started to really hate Steele, and doesn't like being around him. She says that she is only a trophy in his eyes. Steele has started little league sledding and has won several times, and every time he wins he gets a trophy. Jenna says he reacts the same around the trophies, and when he is around Jenna.

Suddenly I heard footfalls on the trawler deck. I looked up and saw Jenna. She spoke up before I could "Hey how's it going?" I smiled "Pretty good. How about you?" She sat down and looked at the town as she spoke "Well considering Steele won another race. Not to well because he is bragging about it." I frowned and looked where she was looking "Man he is such a glory-hound. Someone needs to put him in his place." She looked back at me and frowned "Yeah, but who?" I then looked at her and shrugged "I don't know who, but I know that someone will. When I don't know, but I know it will." She smiled "How about you? You are probably really good." I then looked down at my feet "I would never be allowed to run, even if I was fast."

"Hey Balto you are finally right." said a familiar voice. Then the owner of the voice walked aboard with his three cronies. "Steele what are you doing here?" I said angrily. He smiled and looked at Jenna "Well I saw Jenna come her and decided to follow. You know to see what horrible things you do to her." I started to growl. One of his cronies Kaltag spoke up "I think Balto makes her come here." Then Jenna spoke with anger "All four of you leave. Balto doesn't make me come here. I choose to, to get away from you four." Steele looked hurt "Jenna how can you say that to someone as amazing as me." Jenna laughed "You are not amazing Steele. You are conceded and selfish. Now leave before I hate you even more." With that he motioned to his cronies to leave, and they all left muttering amongst them selves.

Jenna POV

"Well that takes care of them." I said. "Jeez Jenna. You really know how to get rid of them." I smiled "After having to deal with them so many times, you figure things out." Balto smiled "Hey do you wanna go for a walk on the beach?" I replied "Sure sounds good." We both walked down the plank and towards the beach. It was a perfect day, no wind and a few clouds. We both talked and walked until we got to Nome. Once we got to Nome Balto stopped walking. "I don't want to go into town today, it is a little to busy. But thank you so much for coming with me on this walk." Balto said "Well thanks for taking me." Balto smiled "Any time." Then we went our separate ways.

Once I was half way home, I was stopped by Steele and his friends. "Jenna I am sorry for upsetting you. How about I make it up to you. I will take you to dinner." I frowned and replied "Thanks for the apology, but I don't want to go to dinner with you tonight. You still make me feel uncomfortable." Steele frowned a bit "But Jenna I thought we could maybe talk about our problems." I smiled "No thanks Steele. I don't want to hear you talk all night." I heard a lot of snickering and Steele backed down. I made my way home smiling, knowing I embarrassed him.

Balto POV

I haven't seen Boris in a while. I wonder where he is? I think he said something about going for a walk in the woods. But that was a night ago. Maybe he spent the night out. Once I was a few feet away from my home I smelled a new smell, wait no two new smells. I sprinted up the plank and yelled "Who is there?" Suddenly I saw Boris and two Polar bears. "Hey Balto, boy do I have a story." Said Boris.

**Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to get it up today. Please review and comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it has been a while. Sorry I was a little busy and had to get some things done. Since they are done I can write more often. Enjoy!**

Balto POV

I said "So what's the story?" Boris smilled awkwardly and replied "Okay here we go. I went on a walk into the forest. You know just to get some fresh air, so I was about to head back when I heard some whimpering. I followed the noise and it lead me to these two. I asked them a few questions and figured out that they needed my help. So now I am helping them. That's story." I frowned "So now what?" He also frowned a bit "We'll thu will stay with us until they can be on there own." I nodded my head and went to lay down. I dozed off.

I woke up to a large crashing sound. I sat up and looked for the source. Then I noticed one of the bears covered in broken wood from a crate. I shook my head and went off to town. It was a boring walk, but it was nice to be bored every once and a while. Once I got into town I went to the butchers. When I arrived at the butchers I could smell the wonderful scent of fresh meat. Sure enough there was a load of scraps today. I quickened my pace and dug in. I have learned to eat quickly because there is a better chance of not being seen if you take less time. Once I was full, I ran up onto the roofs and layed dow.

I had a great view of the happenings of town. It was a mellow day like usual, and the mail team was just returning from there route. Steele ran the mail whenever there wasn't any races coming up soon. I guess he has a race coming up because I didn't see him. Which is a good thing because he is getting worse in worse with his prejudice against me.

Suddenly I saw Jenna and I hopped down from the roof, to meet up with her. As I got closer I noticed she was with two other females, I was just about to turn around when Jenna called out "Hey Balto." I replied "Hi. How is it going?" She smiled and said "Pretty well how about you." I replied "Not to bad myself." She smiled again "Well that's good. These are my friends Sylvie and Dixie." I smiled and said "Nice to meat you I'm Balto." They both didn't reply which made it a little awkward. Jenna spoke up "Sorry to leave, but we have a appointment." I replied "That's fine. See you later." Then they walked off.

Jenna POV

"Why didn't you two say anything?" I asked. Dixie replied "Jenna he is a wolfdog. The question really is why do you talk to him?" I frowned "So what. It dosen't matter what he is, but it does matter who he is. He is really kind and hasn't done anything wrong. Nor will he ever." Sylvie spoke up this time "Jenna he will make you look bad if you hang with him." I frowned "Why would I care about what others think? Everyone is intiteled to their own opinion.?" Sylvie just shrugged. Dixie made her way back into the conversation "Look Jenna, why don't you just make other friends. That actually fit in. And don't ruin your reputation." This made me angry, I raised my voice. "Balto is ruining my reputation? How about you look. He is nicer then anyone that's here and is smarter than people give him credit for." With that I stormed off. I went to find Balto.

After ten minutes I picked up his scent. It was the scent of nature and a hint of musk. I followed his scent until I got to a wall of a house that had crates stacked next to it. I remebered Balto saying something about traveling by roof, so I made my way onto the roof using the crates and boxes. Once I got up I saw him laying down. I spoke up "Ummm...Balto what are you doing up here?" He didn't look at me, but replied "I'm just observing and thinking. Why did you come up here?" I blushed a bit and replied "Well to be honest I got a little sick of Dixie and Silvie, so I decided to go to you." He sat up and said "Thanks but I might ruin your reputation." He then jumped down from the roof and started to run away. I yelled "No Balto, it's not like that. I didn't say that." He didn't stop and a sad look washed over my face.

Narrator POV

Balto listened in on the conversation long enough to only hear Jenna say "Balto is ruining my reputation." He knew they were talking about him, but didn't know Jenna was sticking up for him. So he thought Jenna was just playing him.

Balto POV

I ran past the boat and went into the forest and found a big boulder. I jumped on to it and started to sulk. I wish I never listened in on there conversation. The words Jenna said hurt, and they hurt bad. Since Jenna was my only dog friend, the thing she said tore my heart to shreds. I heard some footfalls and looked up.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing on out territory?" A dark grey wolf with hazel eyes asked. I looked at him and replied "Sorry I was so distracted I didn't notice I was intruding. I will leave now. Sorry for the trouble." The wolf frowned and asked "Just one quick question. Are you a dog or a wolf?" I replied "Neither. I am both. My mom was a wolf and my dad was a dog." He said "Interesting. Have a good day." I noticed a weird look in his eyes, but I turned around and went to the trawler.

When I got back to the trawler I noticed the bears and Boris were playing. Boris saw me coming and spoke up "Balto can you entertain these two while I take a nap?" I smiled and replied "Sure, how hard could it be?" Boris laughed and said "Good luck kiddo." I walked over to the two polar bears and asked them their names. The smaller bear replied "My name is Muk and this here is Luk. He can't talk to well." The bigger bear made some sounds that I could only comprehend as a mating call for some weird animal, but it was his way of talking. I said "What do you guys want to do?" Luk made his weird noises that sounded like a mating call of some sort, and the smaller bear jumped and said "Great idea. Balto can we play hide and seek?" I smiled and said "I don't see a problem with that."

We played hide and seek for about two hours, then it started to get dark. "Hey Muk and Luk I think we should call it a day." They both nodded there heads and we all went to the ship. When we got aboard, Boris was mopping the deck. I spoke "I thought you were going to nap?" He frowned "I was until I noticed how dirty the deck was." I chuckled a bit and went to the front of the ship to star gaze. The sky was so clear and full of stars. I noticed one star that was brighter then the rest. I heard people call it the Northern star, but I think of it as someone watching over me, and the other stars are there to guide you. But there is a lot of different beliefs, so I doubt mine is the correct one. Just as I looked at the town a star fell across the sky and disappeared. I made a wish. One that I wanted to come true over every other.

**I think I am starting to get close to the end of this story, which leads up to the first movie, but we will see. Don't worry though because there will be another story after this filling in the next gap. I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much to say. Enjoy!**

Balto POV

I can't believe I haven't talked to Jenna for a month now. I have hidden my self from her and she can't find me. I don't even understand why I am being so butt hurt about what she said, but I am so I can't change the past. Maybe I should forgive her, yeah that's it. I should forgive her and things can be back to normal, unless she still thinks I will ruin her reputation.

After some pondering I decided to make amends. I headed to town and began my search. It didn't take long because she was so easy to spot. She was being harassed by Steele and his gang. Which was a bad thing for me and her. It was bad for me because I would either have to deal with them, or wait until they were done. Since I am a gentleman I decided to help her out. I made my way out of the shadows and confronted Steele.

"Hey Steele. How about you leave her alone? Can't you tell you are harassing her?" I said. Steele turned his attention to me and spoke "Well look who it is. Why don't you just go howl in the middle of the forest? So you can express your feelings far away and not mess things up." I frowned and said "Look if you would just excuse me and Jenna, we have to talk about something." Steele laughed and replied "Only in your dreams lobo." Steele's friends laughed at what he said. Jenna was confused, but wanted Steele and his gang to leave so she said "I agree with Balto, you should leave me alone." Jenna then nudged me in the direction of the beach and I started to walk towards where she nudged me. Steele nor his friends fallowed.

"So Balto what did you want to talk about?" Jenna asked. I slowly sputtured out "..Well...I..have been..thinking.." "Just spit it out." She said impatiently. I frowned a bit "Okay. I forgive you." She looked confused "For what?" I said "For saying that I will ruin your reputation." She frowned and said "I never said that. Dixie and Sylvie did. I was supporting you." My face contorted "I heard you say it though." She replied "Balto I promise. I have stood up for you ever since I met you." I sighed "That's true, I believe you. I must of heard wrong. I am so sorry for acting how I did." She smiled a bit "It's fine. Next time listen to both sides." I smiled a bit "Okay I will."

The both of us continued on the walk talking about what happened in the month we didn't talk, or see each other. I didn't have much to say, but she did. I like to listen to her because her voice is so beautiful. I stole as many glances I could without her noticing. She looked so beautiful walking by the water. She said "We should head back its getting late." I replied "Okay."

On the way back I was on the side closest to the water. Suddenly I was shoved hard into the water. I got back up and saw Jenna snickering. "You will pay for that." I said playfully. "Oh really?" She replied quizzically. I started to chase her. I caught up to her quickly. I didn't want to hurt her, so I tackled her gently. I smiled "Got you." She smiled "I knew you could." We both laughed. We then walked to her house. "Thank you for walking me home Balto." Jenna said. I smiled "No problem." She went in her house, and I headed home.

Boris and the bears were asleep when I got back. It made me smile to think, how that used to be me. And now I'm basically able to live on my own. But it is better to live with others because it gets lonely by yourself. I felt tired so I went in the cabin and curled up under my old blanket. I fell asleep quite quickly.

Today there was a race in town, but this race was for any dog that wanted to try out for the mail team. I decided I would try it out because I knew I had a chance. I stretched my body out and began a light jog towards the town. When I got into town I saw a mass exodus of people and dogs. Everyone was already lined up, so I decided to join them. I didn't know any of the contenders, but a few of them seemed to know me. I got dirty looks and laughs. I just ignored it all, and put my self in a racing mindset. I heard a human yell "One minute." I slowly got in a stance with one paw in front of another and low to the ground. I could fell my heart beating

Then a loud bang went out and I started to run. I saw Jenna watching and I sped up to second. In front of me was a medium sized husky with a black and white coat. I charged up some energy and then shot out past first place. The finish line was in view and I sped up even more and gave everything I had. I passed the finish line in first and second came in five seconds after me.

All the humans and dogs looked at me, and I was approached by the mail team musher. He said "Who do we have here? Aren't you Balto? The stray wolfdog right? I don't think you can be on the team. Even though you are pretty fast." I let out a whine. "Sorry boy, you can't be trusted." I felt tears welling up. I started to walk off in a random direction, but I ran into Steele.

Steele spoke first "Didn't get accepted on the team lobo?" He smiled. I didn't say anything and made my way in a different direction. Steele yelled "You can't just walk away on me wolfy." Then he ran and knocked me over. I kept my temper down and rose back to my feet and continued on. Steele yelled again "Can you not hear? I said you can't walk away." He put extra emphasis on the can't. Then Jenna ran over to my side and spoke up "Steele lay off. Stop being a jerk." Steele motioned his team to retreat. I guess he didn't want to mess with Jenna.

Jenna said "Balto don't let this get you down. You are way stronger than this situation." I replied "I thought the same, until I realized that this is a continues loop. I'm strong now, but how much more can I take? I don't want to snap." Jenna lowered her voice to a little bit louder than a whisper "Oh Balto. Nothing continues forever. You just need to find your way out." I asked "But how?" Jenna smiled and began to sing:

Life is a complicated thing.

You just got to let it ring.

Sometimes you may feel it sting.

But you have to know that it is untwisting.

And in this process you have to let life take you.

The path may be steep, but everything that goes up must come down.

And so life is normal and upside down.

It will take you down and bring you up.

It will drown you, then wring you out.

But understand, this all is part of life.

No one is perfect, and no one is a waste.

You will get a taste of both, but it is up to you which one is more occurring.

And now that I got your brain stirring.

Which is more occurring?

Think if you want to change it or let it continue.

(song repeats)

Jenna finishes her song and I smile, and say "Thank you Jenna. For helping me realize that it's me that needs to change, not my life changing for me." She smiled and said "You are welcome." With that we headed our separate ways, to our homes.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I did write the song in this chapter. If you have trouble singing it pm me, I'll sing it for you. Lol Anyways I set up a poll, please check it out, it will help me with my next story, and I will greatly appreciate a vote. So that's that. As always please review and comment. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I haven't updated in a bit, please forgive me. I have been a little bit busy. Anyways here is the next chapter enjoy.**

Balto POV

I got a good night sleep last night. I kept thinking of Jenna's song, and what I could do to change. The thing that troubled me was that I couldn't figure out exactly what I had to change. I decided to head out for a little hunting in the forest. On my way out Boris stopped me and asked "Where are you going boychic?" I smiled at his question and replied "Im going for a little hunting. You know to ease the nerves, and do a little soul searching." This time Boris smiled "A little soul searching, are we boyo? Well I hope you can find whatever you are searching for." I replied "Thanks Boris."

Then I continued on to the forest. It was surprisingly a nice day, since it was never nice so many days in a row. I started to enter the tree line and took a whiff of the fresh forest air. It was one of my favorite smells in the world. I continued on in the forest another mile. I crossed a small stream, and finally noticed I wasn't alone. I smelled a presence, and felt eyes glued looking at me. I could not see what was looking at me, even though I was circling around the area. Finally I heard a twig snap, not to far away. I ran to the place I thought I heard the snap, and I saw a wolf.

I yelled as it ran away "Hey wait up, I wont hurt you." The wolf didn't stop and I chased it. I was in hot pursuit. The wolf was really fast though. I knew I couldn't catch it, so I changed my tactics. I got low and hid from his sight, and slowly crept towards him. As I suspected he slowed and I was slowly gaining on the wolf. It came to a stop and I was about fifty yards away from him. I decided I would pounce on him, so he wouldn't run off. I mad sure I was down wind, so it wouldn't be able to sense me, until it was to late.

I was now hiding behind a bush that was a couple yards away from my target. I decided now was the time to go in for the capture. I quickly jumped the bush and pinned the wolf. I was surprised, when he flipped me on my back and barred his teeth. He asked "What are you doing?" I shyly smiled and replied "I just wondered what you were doing." He let me up. He spoke "The name is Huayra." I replied "My name is Balto." I took a moment to look him over. He was around my age, and not to big for a wolf, but he was really muscular. His coat had a shiny gray that was on the top of him, and a light colored flat grey, that went under him. His eyes were a dark greenish gold. He spoke up again "You are a dog, but I also sense some wolf. Am I crazy or am I right?" I smiled a bit "Great guess. My mom was a arctic wolf, and my dad was a husky."

He nodded his head. And said "That is some interesting heritage. My mom was a Yukon wolf, and my dad was a Grey wolf." I replied "So what are you doing alone?" He frowned a bit "Well my pack was attacked and I made a run for it last winter. So now I am looking for a new pack." I light heartedly smiled "My parents were both taken away from me also. Except I am not excepted by wolf or dog. I'm surprised you haven't killed me." He laughed "I wouldn't dream of it. I don't kill without reason. But you did almost give me a reason, by pouncing on me." I said "Oh, sorry about that. I just was curios like I said." He replied "Its totally fine. I kinda new that you were still after me, but I heard what you yelled about just wanting to talk. And if you really wanted to talk you wouldn't give up. I was right." He finished with a smile. I asked "Hey do you want to spend the night at my place? Its outside of town, and is probably better than out here." He replied "Sure, why not." I smiled "Cool. Fallow me."

Me and Huayra headed off to my trawler, at a good pace. I noticed he started to pick up the pace. I smirked and then both of us started to race back. He started to pull ahead of me, and he smoked me home. When I finally caught up to him at the edge of the forest, I was winded. He smiled and said "Where were you? I thought you got lost or something." I smiled a bit also and replied "Damn your so fast. I thought I was fast, but you made me look slow." He chuckled "Don't worry. I don't know anyone that can beat me." I smiled and said "Being a little cocky are we?" He dropped the smile and said "No. I am serious. I don't think any canine can beat me." I replied "I think I can agree to that. You are pretty damn fast."

We continued on to the trawler, which was just a hundred yards off. He said "So thats your place?" I smiled "Yeah. You like it?" He replied "I can't say yet, let me see the interior." I said "Okay." We finally got to the plank and he went up first, and I followed. We both were met by Boris.

Boris asked "Balto who is friend?" I said "Boris this is Huayra, and Huayra this is Boris. And those two polar bears are Muk and Luck." Huayra said "Nice to meat you all." Boris said "Nice to met you too. Make your self at home." With that I lead Huayra to the wheelhouse of the trawler. We both laid down and fell asleep. I dreamed about my new friend.

**Well thats it for this chapter. Yes I made an OC that should last longer than the last one. lol Anyways Huayra is the name of my favorite car and means wind in the Quechua language. It also implies a dusty color, he isn't exactly dusty colored, but he is what I would call a shiny, dusty, grey. And I explained the rest of the coloring, in the chapter. Please check out my poll, and as always please review and comment. It helps :) Until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it has been a while sorry. I have been concentrating on my new story Strange Life Of A Wolf. It is about Huayra, which is an OC in this story, so go check it out if you want to have a better background of him. With that enjoy!**

Balto POV

I woke up to the sound of paws clicking on the deck. It wasn't Huayra because he was still sleeping a few feet away. I started to get up, when I was pushed back down by a strong force. It was Steele.

Steele asked "Where is Jenna I know you have her." I looked at him and said "Look I don't know where she is, can you please get off me?" Steele replied "No, not until you tell me where Jenna is." This frustrated me. I raised my voice in anger "I told you already. I DONT know. Did you check her house?"

Suddenly he flew right off of me. Then I saw Hyuara standing right next to me. Steele slowly got up. He said "Now who is this lobo you got here?" Huayra spoke "My name is Huayra son of Nova and Kazu. Who are you?" Steele straightened his posture "My name is Steele son of Addison and Ramond. Which were purebred sled dogs. Malamutes for that fact. I can tell you are not a dog. Wolfy."

Huayra smiled and said "You better watch what you say before you regret it." Steele smirked and said "You think you can take me?" Hyuara replied "Did I stutter pretty boy?" Steele was quite a bit bigger than Huayra and I didn't want things to get out of hand, so I intervened. I said "Guys chill out. There will be no fighting here or anywhere near here. Besides Steele aren't you looking for Jenna? Or are you looking for a fight?" Steele turned his head and looked at me and said "I hate to say this, but you are right lobo I need to make sure Jenna is okay." With that he turned and sprinted off.

Huayra spoke "I would have kicked his ass, you know that right?" I smiled "Sure whatever you say Huayra." He replied "I'll show you when I see him again." I frowned and said "No you won't. Don't fight him, he will only cause trouble for us. But if you want to we can search for Jenna. I guarantee we will find her first." He smiled and said "Sure. Is she hot." I replied "Let's not get into details."

Before he could say any thing else I jumped off the trawler, and landed in some thick snow that cushioned the fall. Then I jumped out of the little hole I made and made a sprint for town. Soon enough Huayra was right at my side, he didn't pass me he just paced me. When we got to the first house I jumped onto a trash can, and then a ledge that connected with the roof. Once I got up to the roof I waited a few seconds for Huayra.

When he finally sat next to me he spoke "So where to now?" I replied "Well let's see, I have a hunch she is either with a friend, or on a picnic with her girl. So right now I think I see her friends over there." I pointed with my paw to the barber shop, where Dixie, Sylvie, and a few other dogs were walking. I continued talking "I don't see Jenna, so she must be on a picnic with her girl." Huayra asked "Who is her girl?" I replied "It's her human owner...Common let's go before Steele figures that out."

Both of us carefully navigated our way down to ground level, then we both headed north east to the Snake river. This was a popular place to picnic for the humans. They would catch their own fish, and use the drift wood to make a fire, then they would cook there fish. A perfect picnic.

We were getting close to the river. I could smell the fresh water, and the smell of smoke. Huayra picked up his speed, and I knew he wanted to race. He started to speed ahead leaving me in his dust. By the time I caught up to him he was already talking to Jenna.

Huayra POV

I ran as hard as I could to the river. I looked back and didn't see Balto. Up ahead I heard barking, then I saw a red and creamy white dog playing som sort of game with a little red headed human girl. She was absolutely stunning for a dog. I ran all the way up to her, which got me a surprised look from her.

I spoke "Sorry to interrupt your game. I just need to know if you have seen a Jenna around here?" I got an even weirder look from her. She replied "This is her. What do you want?" I smiled and said "Ha, yes I won." Balto was approaching slowly to us. I continued talking and looked at Balto "Hey Balto looks like I beat you and Steele and I didn't even know the girl." Jenna smiled when she saw Balto. She spoke "Why were you guys looking for..."

Her talking was cut off by a loud bang. I looked to the source of the sound and saw a human male with one of those bang sticks, as they were called. Balto yelled "Huayra book it." I took off going as fast as I could going in between trees to throw of the man's aim.

Once me and Balto got a good distance away we both stopped and took a breather. Balto looked at me angrily and said "Huayra you can't just run out and talk to dogs. Especially when there are humans around. They don't like wolves. Jenna is okay with wolves, but her owners aren't. I looked at my paws and replied "Sorry Balto I forgot. I was caught in the moment, she is so hot. Why didn't you tell me?"

Balto smiled and said "So you think she is hot huh?" I replied "Umm yeah like a fifteen out of ten." Balto chuckled and said "Jeez someone is star struck. But you have some competition." I smiled and said "Who do I have to exterminate?" Balto frowned and replied "Me." I said "Common man she is mine." He smiled and spoke "Last time I checked I have known her longer, and have a better relationship with her. Giving me a better shot."

I replied "Did you see how she looked at me?" Balto frowned and said "Yeah she looked confused as hell." I said "Exactly she didn't know something as amazing as me existed. So she got confused." Balto replied "Ha that's a good one. Whatever we will catch her later, she will probably stop by to get some answers, and then maybe we can get some of our own answers from her."

With that we made our way home. We followed the river a bit and then went left. After a while we passed the town and arrived at the trawler.

Jenna POV

I felt bad for Balto and his friend. They weren't trying to harm anyone, but I don't think Tom (Rosie's dad) could see that. I don't even know why they even came to see me. Whatever I will figure it out later.

Rosie and her parents started to pack everything up, which means that we were going to leave. Once everything was put into what the humans called backpacks they got on a two wheeled machine called a bike. They started peddling off, and I fallowed them running.

I thought about Balto and his friend again. They ran away so fast, and here I am running full speed about three fourths of what they were running.

When we neared town I slowed down and started into a walk. I saw Dixie, Sylvie, and a few other dogs talking in a circle. I casually walked up to the group and spoke "Hey guys how is it going?" Dixie replied "Oh darling we all didn't know where you were. You need to tell us. Steele has been looking for you like a madman." I replied "Well I'm glad he didn't find me. Besides why do I have to tell you guys where I am all the time, I do like my privacy." Sylvie said "Look sweetheart many bad things are out here. How are we supposed to know you are okay?"

I didn't want to talk to them about this, so I shook my head and walked away. Dixie yelled "Where are you going?" I replied "To Balto's place. I need to talk to him about something."

I finally was out of the radar of Dixie and friends. And I was closing in on Balto's trawler. I noticed an unfamiliar scent, and sped up.

Balto POV

I was sitting at the front of the boat thinking what me and Huayra could do to finish off the day, when I felt a creeping presence. I turned around and saw Huayra ready to pounce on me. He had a evil grin on his face. I immediately got low and prepared for a friendly fight.

He made the first move, and barely missed me with his lunge. I turned around and faced him. I made my move. I jumped sideways on to a box, and then jumped down. I landed right on Huayra. I had him pinned, but he somehow was able to push me off, and he pinned me. I tried to escape, but it was no use.

To my favor. Suddenly Huayra was thrown off me.

**Cliff hanger... Anyways check my YouTube channel Fanamation123 out, if you want to see Balto videos. Also my poll only has four votes. I need more for a positive decision, so check it out please. Thanks for reading, and please write a review, it is much appreciated. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well since Bry/Brythespy participated in my challenge, in my other story I will give him a shout out in this story as well. Just because he is so awesome. Lol Anyways go check out his profile. There you can find his YouTube, stories, and everything else. So check him out...not like that. Lol Enjoy!**

Balto POV

I looked up and my eyes met a growling Jenna and a rising Huayra. I stepped in before a fight broke out. I said "Hey Jenna its alright. This is Huayra, you met him earlier...well saw him I guess." Jenna replied "Oh. I'm sorry for interrupting then." Huayra chuckled and said "It's fine. I didn't want to beat Balto so quick anyways."

I smiled and said "I was just going easy on you little guy." Huayra frowned and replied "I might be younger, but not smaller. Maybe even bigger." I chuckled and said "Whatever. So Jenna what brings you here?"

She said "Well I came to say sorry for earlier." I replied "It wasn't your fault. Just some people can't think before they do." I then gave Huayra a glance. Huayra said "Hey not my fault. I was under informed." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

I asked "So Jenna whats new in town?" She replied "Oh not much really. Steele and his team will be participating in a big race in a few months." I nodded my head in reply as if that was the normal. Which for the most part it was.

The rest of the day was pretty relaxing. All three of us talked, until it became night and Jenna went home. Which left me and Huayra. We both went to bed early because we had an early start.

Huayra POV

I woke up feeling well rested. But also thinking hard about the dream I had. Balto was still sleeping which kinda made me glad. I now was able to make my choice. I could stay or I could go.

In the dream I had it suggested I go, but was that really what I wanted to do? I mean I have no other friends or family. On the other hand my dream gave me a good reason to go.

I looked up into the sky and in a whisper I asked "What do I do?" Seconds later I was replied with a gust of wind that carried the word "go." So I did what I was told. I ram down the plank and sprinted out into the forest.

I wasn't sure where to go, but I knew that wherever I went I would be able to really on my instincts.

Balto POV

I woke up with a feeling of absence. I sat up and looked around. It took a few swivels of the head for me to realize Huayra was gone. I wood up and began looking around, when my search was unsuccessful I found Boris and asked "Have you seen Huayra?" He replied "No, sorry boychick." I ran down the plank and began smelling around.

I picked up his scent, but lost it at the tree line of the forest. It seemed as he left on his own terms, and not on someone else's. Maybe he didn't like the town, or he missed home and the wolf life.

I took in a deep breath then exhaled. Then I headed into town for some scraps. Once I got to the scrap bin I was welcomed by half a turkey and some fish. I slowly ate it, which proved to be a mistake. As I began to lick my muzzle clean and turn around I heard footfalls.

Then I turned all the way around and faced the dog. It was actually three dogs; Nicki, Kaltag, and Star. I sighed and prepared for the treachery. Nicki said "Hays that food dar is for us. Waz dos you think yous doin eatin it?" I fringed at his poor grammar and said "The early bird gets the worm." And I quickly shot off past them, knowing they weren't going to fallow.

When I got to the trawler I ran right past it. Just for the reason running felt so good. And from that point on I realized what my dream was. It was to be a sled dog, but not just any. A lead sled dog leading the fastest team in Alaska.

After a few miles of running I tired out. Tired and disappointed in myself I headed to town for an early dinner. I found a trash can with a lot of leftover food and dug in. After I was full I headed to the trawler and called it a night.

For the rest of the month (September) I ran on the dirt ground. Then the cold weather came around and laid snow on the ground. It became harder to run, but I practiced knowing if I wanted to be a sled dog, I would have to run in the snow. I ate, trained, and slept until the month of January.

I decided I was in perfect condition at this point and tried to become more social. I snuck around the town a lot, and heard a lot of talk about this disease called Diphtheria. Everyone said it was spreading around the children and they needed to take action.

Of course there was a lot of talk about the big race Steele and his team where going to run. Everyone said that Steele would win, but I thought that if I could be in the race me and my team would win. But it was a dream and I knew it couldn't happen.

**Okay you guys might have realized I'm getting pretty close to the first movie. Which in that case your right. This story is almost done, which means there soon will be a new one. I also want to mention there is a spot for a writer who wants to right the bonus chapter for this story. Just like I did with the last story, which isn't completed because it is missing its bonus chapter, which is being written by the amazing Kodiwolf. So if you want to write this bonus chapter pm me. If I get no one I will right it, but I think it would be fun if someone else would write it, just to get a different taste of writing. Besides the bonus chapter will be fun to write. Oh did I mention you get to use my OC? Anyways until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I really appreciate all the support and suggestions. That's what gets you guys more chapters. So thank you. Let the story continue.**

Balto POV

I woke up with a sore back. Which meant that I was gonna probably do nothing, but walk around town aimlessly. I then stretched out my body and walked to my water bowl. I lapped up all of the cold and clear liquid that the bowl offered. I then looked up and saw Boris mopping the floor.

He said "Ah...the boychic is alive. Viva la vida." I chuckled and asked "Of course I'm alive." He smiled and said "Well when you sleep in so late it doesn't seem that way...So whats the plan for today?" I replied "I'm going to take it easy and just walk around town." Boris said "Hmm...not getting in to any trouble are we?" I chuckled and said "I promise there won't be any trouble." He nodded his head and I walked down the plank.

The walk to town was as boring as usual. When I passed the sign that said welcome to Nome I saw the building I was going to probably end up at. The boiler room, but first I needed to fill my hunger, so I headed to the butcher.

When I arrived I looked in the scrap bin, and it was empty. It was probably because I woke up so late. I guess I can go a day without food. I turned around and headed towards the boiler room. I never went in, but I went to a window that was high up. I would get there by climbing on boxes and crates.

Once I got to my viewing and listening spot I instantly picked up on their conversation. They were talking about Steele's race tomorrow. Everyone was placing bets, and saying what they would do to be Steele's mate.

It all made me disgusted. How could everyone be so oblivious? Steele was just a glory hound, and didn't care at all for anyone, only himself. I scanned the room and I was immediately in a better mood noticing Jenna wasn't in the boiler room.

I got off my perch and decided to go find her. I first headed to her shed. It wasn't a far distance, but I still didn't feel like running. When I arrived she was nowhere in sight or smell. I then thought where she could be. In an instant it hit me, she would be with Rosy somewhere because it was Rosy's birthday.

Before I was able to take another step I felt a presence behind me, then I heard a familiar female voice. It said "Looking for Jenna you creep?" The words stung and I turned around and saw a little pomeranian and an afghan hound. I recognized these dogs to be Jenna's friends. I didn't want to deal with these two, so I ran in the opposite direction of them.

Once I was hidden in a different alley I laid down and cried. Not only did my back hurt, but the words that were said hurt. I felt like a pup again, I felt lost and not able to help myself. Everything I did was looked at as wrong, or horrible.

After I got over myself I stood up and only felt anger. Now I wanted to look for Steele, and rob him of what he has robbed me, his dignity. I started out in a jog not caring about the pain in my back.

I saw Steele a few houses down, with his friends. I then felt nervous and I called my plan off. I headed back to the trawler, knowing that it wasn't actually nervousness that made me cancel my plan, but moral code. I just hoped Boris was the only one there and no bears. I felt like he was the only one that could hear me out being that he is basically my dad.

When I was close to the trawler I didn't smell any bear, so I felt relieved. I walked onto the plank that served as an entrance to the trawler. I was met with Boris's voice "How'd it go boyo?" I shrugged my shoulders and sat down. Boris said "You can tell me. I promise I'll only do good with the information." I sighed and looked at him.

I said "Why won't they accept me for who I am?" He replied "Because they can't see past them selves and the normal. Most likely they are jealous or stupid." I nod my head, but don't tell him what I thought about what he said. Instead I said "I'm gonna go to the glacier." He asked "Do you want me to come with you?" I replied "No thanks I want to go alone."

With that I exited the trawler for my second time today. The glacier was probably one of my ultimate favorite places to go. It was the only thing that I could still remember that my mom enjoyed. And it also reminded me of my sister.

I ended up jogging to the glacier because my back felt a little better. Once I arrived I felt all my troubles float away, and I felt free. I started rolling around on it and let its coldness overwhelm me. I enjoyed the cold feeling and didn't stop until I started to shiver.

Suddenly a loud cracking bang broke the silence. I looked around for a hunter, but I didn't see any. Then there was another cracking bang, louder then the first. I then was able to see the glacier was calving. It was so astonishing.

It did this a few more times. I then thought how lucky I was to be able to see this. Which helped me make a big decision. I was going to forgive Steele, and watch the race tomorrow. Not just for Steele of course, but also for the fact that so many others were. And I didn't want to miss out, and be a bigger outsider.

I headed back to the trawler to turn in for the day. I would need the extra sleep, so I could wake up for the race. And if I was lucky Boris would come with me. When I got back to the trawler Boris was already asleep. I felt bad for the poor guy because he never really did much.

I looked up at the sky for a minute and admired the setting sun. It gave the sky the most beautiful coloring. It was orange, pink, red, and still a little bit blue. After I felt that the image was imbedded in my brain I went to the cabin and flopped onto the floor.

I fell asleep quickly, and the sleep was dreamless. But it didn't matter to me that much because I really just needed the sleep. And soon enough I felt my body waking up. Signaling that it was morning and I had to finish the wake up process by allowing myself to get up.

When I was completely up I walked over to the sleeping Boris. Probably one of the few times I have been up before him. I smile and yell "Boris, hurry wake up." His head raised and his body followed. He exclaimed "What? What is going on?" I laugh and say "Nothing I just woke up before you." Boris sighed and stretched his back. He then asked "So what today boyo?" I smiled and said "I'm glad you asked. Today there is this race, and I wanted you to come watch it with me. You know a father and son activity." He replied "Okay. I go, but no trouble got it?" I smiled and said. "Got it."

Me and Boris then headed for town. When we got there there was a big banner that was strung from house to house that said finish. There where also a few people lined up on both sides of the road. I saw a familiar dog and asked "What's going on?" The dog replied "The race has started, and these people are waiting for the return of the teams. They should be here in the next few hours." I said "Oh...okay thanks."

Then I looked at Boris and motioned him to fallow me, and I took of in a jog. I didn't want to go too fast, because then Boris couldn't catch me. I stopped at the butchers and was elated to find all the good scraps. I dug in, and filled my stomach. I then asked Boris "Do you want some?" He replied "I'd rather not, unless there is some fish." I threw him a fish and he gladly ate it.

Once we both finished eating we headed back to the trawler, since the race didn't finish for a while. The walk was very peaceful, and I was able to ask Boris a few questions about the bears. He seemed to like them, but also be annoyed with them at the same time. To me they seemed really innocent, and didn't know better.

When we arrived at the trawler Boris started to mop the deck again. I chuckled and said "Boris the floor is already clean. Why are you mopping it?" He smiled and said "It can always be cleaner." I frowned and said "I guess, but really...why?" Boris sighed and replied "Because it's what I take pride in. I like to have a clean living area, even if it is already clean. It just makes me feel better." I nod my head and climb onto the roof of the cabin on the trawler.

I look at Boris and say "You know it isn't very clean up here." Boris replied "Do you want to clean it?" I said "Ahhh...rather not. I think you would do a better job anyways." Boris shakes his head and continues what he was doing. I then look away and look at the town. I notice how peaceful it looks from so far away, but in reality it was super busy day in town. And soon me and Boris would be part of it.

I didn't move from my post for an hour or two. I thought about how we could get to the front of the lines of the race. I couldn't come up with anything, so I decided I would just do whatever felt best when the time came.

I spoke "Hey Boris let's head to town, I bet the race is getting close to the finish." Boris replied "Okay kiddo." I then jumped down from my perch and down the plank with Boris's head in my mouth. I then slung him onto my back and continued on to town.

We reached the first house and I grabbed Boris in my moth and climbed up to the balcony. As I did this I saw a flare and I said "It's the three mile marker."...

**Well that's all for Rising, besides a bonus chapter. If you guys liked it be sure to let me know in a review. Also for you guys that want to write, but need some help send in your chapters as a pm into AlphaBaltoWriters, and we will help you out. Oh and you guys probably want to know what the next story will be called. Well...it will be called Acceptance, and will take place between Balto 1 and 2...so yeah. Any questions just pm me. Until next time!**


	12. Bonus chapter: The Agony of Regret

**This was all written by the one and only Mojotheomegawolf. He did a fantastic job. Have fun reading this!**

Huarya POV

It was with great regret that I had to leave the next morning, and without so much as a goodbye or a display of gratitude for the half-breed's kindness, but I knew, and could only hope that they understood, that this was how it had to be. After all, I was a dangerous wolf, cursed by who knows what for reasons that I myself cannot comprehend to get anybody I ever get close to killed. It had happened to my family and to my friends; I couldn't allow that to happen to them. I couldn't allow them to fall victim to my horrible cancer, so I woke up in the early hours of the morning, long before sunrise and began my departure.

With slow and deliberate movements, I pressed myself to my paws, taking a moment to assay my surroundings before embarking so as to assure that I knew where everybody was because stepping on somebody would have been counterproductive at this point, and once I had a good sense of everybody's location, I began to take my leave.

Moving as slowly and quietly as I could, I lifted my paws up and set them down lightly upon the wood, grimacing each time I heard one of the dilapidated planks creak beneath the weight of my body, for I thought that surely this would be loud enough to rouse them, but alas my worries were nothing but a sense of pointless paranoia, for nobody so much as stirred a muscle as I crept through the wheelhouse and out onto the main deck of the boat.

Once outside, I released the breath of which I was not previously aware of holding in one long sigh and watched as it danced skyward before my eyes up until it dissipated somewhere above my head. I really did hate having to leave so soon, because I really did like them, but I knew, and obviously She knew where attachments led, so I pushed my sorrow aside with another sigh and lifted my eyes to the night around me.

It was a dark, cold morning; only meager strands of light flickered in through the blanket of clouds overhead from the moon and stars, casting only the most pallid of spectrums upon the land surrounding me and bathing the earth in a dull, ghostly glow- a perfect setting for one who wished to move about undetected under the veil of night.

Deciding that I had wasted too much time already, I sighed yet again and turned to regard the wheelhouse once more, but after a moment I averted my eyes and jumped over the rail, landing softly in the snow upon the ground.

My body lurched forward with the sudden arrest of its momentum then settled and I turned my eyes one final time upon the boat, but only stayed a moment longer before I lowered my head and began on my way into the lonely woods outside of town.

Balto POV

I awoke the next morning surprised to find that Huarya had already started the day, but I was not going to question it because he was a wolf, after all; he probably had a different way of doing things. On the other hand, Boris and the two new additions to our little "family" were still sound asleep, so I decided to go ahead and start mine so as to give them a little peace until they finally did decide to rouse. With a yawn I stretched my body, popped a few stiff joints, then rose to my paws. I cast a quick glance over to the three of them and regarded them only for a moment longer before I made my way out into the day.

It was a chilly morning, normal given the time of year, but was not unbearably cold and the wind was soft and rejuvenating as it rolled through my fur.

I took a moment to allow my lungs to suckle upon the crisp embrace of the air then moved toward the bow of the boat.

"Hey, Huarya, you here?" I called softly, but there was no reply and no sign of him anywhere.

I thought nothing of it, though, because he was his own man and could look after himself, and mainly I thought that he was out hunting or exploring. My only concern was that he had sense enough to stay away from the town, but I was almost certain that I did not have to worry. He seemed the type who knew how to survive.

"Speaking of hunting, I should probably do some myself," I thought aloud, "After all, what kind of host would I be if I allowed my guest to hunt for me?"

With this in mind, I turned away from the scenic view off the bow and moved toward the port rail where the board would lead me easily to the ground.

Huarya POV

I wonder if they are awake yet, and if they are, how long would it take for them to realize that I am gone? Would they try to find me? Would they even care?

I pushed my thoughts aside with a sigh and allowed the silence to carry me on my way.

But, I did not know where I would go. I had no real home. I was a drifter blown about aimlessly on the breeze, never ceasing, never settling, forever searching, but forever searching in vain. I hate my life, but love living, curse the solitude, but welcome the silence, and I long for companionship, but do everything in my power to avoid it. Loneliness was really the only true companion I had, and it was often times a cold and unforgiving acquaintance. It did not speak, nor did it comfort me when the weight of the world was on my shoulders; it remained silent and indifferent, seemingly mocking my woes.

I felt a spell of anger rise in my veins and growled softly under my breath, but before it could spiral out of control, I sighed, for I knew that holding onto anger and hatred would not help me, and replaced it with fleeting thoughts of productivity.

Maybe today I could venture up north where the water meets the land and gaze out over the channel to the great continent across it. I heard of a pack of wolves living up there who were kind and openminded, heard that food was plentiful, and space was limitless. Maybe there I could find a brief source of refuge, but alas, be it Heaven or be it Hell, I would not stay long.

Or maybe I should go east into the bitter heart of the Alaskan frontier and scale its great cliffs and mighty glaciers. At least there I would not have to worry about any interaction with any unwelcome company, but my biggest problem would be finding food. Perhaps I could hunt the elusive mountain goat or catch my fill of the snowshoe hare, live fat and happy with just what I need, then when my time is done I can move south toward Juneau or anywhere else I took fancy, but I honestly had no true idea where I would go or what I would do; all of this was just a whimsical thought to keep my mind occupied.

I had no real plan, nor true destination in mind, for in living the life of a loner, I owned the world and its mysteries were mine to discover.

Balto POV

My lack of success embittered me slightly, for in my hour spent hunting I had nothing to show but sore feet and an empty stomach, but that's just the way it goes sometimes, I guess. Sometimes there is just no game to be found.

Well now it looked as though I now had but three choices.

The first thing I could do was attempt to go fishing in the river, but getting to the fish would require going through hell and back and I didn't really care for fish anyway; also I did not know if Huarya even liked fish or not, so maybe I could save fishing as a last resort.

My next option would be to go to town and try to pillage from the garbage bins or from the butcher's scrap pale, but, like fishing and hunting, there was still a possibility of little profit or even failure, and I was not exactly welcome amongst the general population.

But the town would still be better than option three.

I would sure hate to show up back at the boat empty-handed. I knew that they depended on me to provide a meal for them, and now that I had three more mouths to feed.

I knew that Boris would be forgiving if I were to fail, for I had failed in the past, on multiple occasions, in fact, and if Huarya had any sort of chivalry he would understand as well, but with the two polar bear cubs, there was no telling. They seemed harmless, but I was still wary because I hardly knew them.

How I just hoped that they wouldn't make a meal out of Boris or Huarya while I was out.

Being not in much of a mood for deep contemplation I decided to just go to town and hope for the best, so I steered my direction to the south and began to make my way toward it.

Huarya POV

It is often on times like this that I think of my mother, when I'm all alone and the world around me is silent. I miss her still; even though it happened so long ago, it still hurts to know that she is actually gone. Then I think about my brother and the way he would always rag on me. I had always thought that he was just being hard on me, but now that he's gone and I'm older I realize that he was just trying to look out for me, like an older brother should. I miss my sisters as well: Zala with her bright smile and playful, carefree nature, Midnight with her signature laugh, Silver with her stubbornness, and Nikita, the prideful one. I miss my father, my home, and I miss everybody else whom I had to watch get slaughtered before my eyes.

And I thought that with time these memories of them would fade, but I still see them in my dreams, I can still hear them laugh, I see them dancing in the wind between the trees, sometimes I even swear that I can smell them, almost like they are still here, but are lost, begging for me to find them, but I know this cannot be. They are all dead, and there is nothing in this world that I can do to bring them back.

It is for this reason that I have not sought vengeance upon Zorro and his pack, for, while my family's killers will have been brought to justice, it would not solve anything. My parents and my siblings would still be gone, and all I would be doing is perpetrating more senseless violence as well as creating more orphans and more enemies.

I never asked for this; this was not the life I chose, but this is the only life I can live, so on I wander, cursed by life and damned to die alone.

Balto POV

The town was always quiet on this day, Sunday I think is what the humans call it, because it is a day where they close their businesses and go to a building where they sing to some entity that doesn't exist. I never really understood this, because I've never been the superstitious type and have never believed in spirits and gods and all of that nonsense, but each to their own, I suppose.

Anyway, across the desolate town I roamed, keeping to the rooftops, for while the humans would not pose a threat to me on this day, I still had to worry about the dogs as they chose a different day to exercise their delusions.

So I leapt from roof to roof, calculating my every move with an almost mechanical precision, for practically my entire life has been spent upon these roofs and down in the alley's below, so I knew them all like the back of my paw, but I knew that it remained wise to exercise caution when attempting to leap from roof to roof despite its familiarity, for I had learned through experience that one misstep could result in a slip or fall which could then result in either agonizing pain and dismemberment, or even death. I had learned this lesson the hard way, on the first day I had ever felt the sharp tear of Steele's teeth. He and his cronies had confronted me and I managed to escape to the safety of the rooftops, but when I attempted to leap from one to the next on my way out of town, I landed wrong, my paws slid right out from beneath my body, and that was that. There was no stopping what had happened next. I fell, thankfully landing in a place that was soft enough to not kill me upon impact, but I wished it had, for I was in indescribable pain. I could not breathe, I could not open my eyes and I could barely move. I was lucky that I didn't break any bones, but my entire body was bruised and I had slammed my head upon the ground, which had damn near knocked me out. I was dizzy and crippled, which then left me at the utmost mercy of my adversary and one can imagine that he was less than saintly at this point, but he drove home to me the importance of caution, even when the direct presence of danger is absent.

Finally I came to the roof which loomed over my favorite alley, the one inside of which I have narrowly escaped pain and death on more occasions than I would like to admit, and maneuvered my way to the ground below. From this point on I would now keep to the alleys, for in them the humans kept their trash bins, and make my rounds through the town and reap whatever profit I could until I would ultimately arrive at the butcher's shop. I just hoped that I was the day's first customer.

The first bin I approached was rather disappointing, its only contents consisting of rotten vegetables and fruit peels mixed in with various papers and wrappers inside of which meat had once been so I moved onto the next, hoping that it would get better as I went. Unfortunately, though, it didn't. In fact, it only seemed to get worse. Trash bin after trash bin came up empty, and after a run of about twelve bins, a variable which would have normally produced at least enough for half of a meal, all I had was a pork bone. It was frustrating, scouring for food in hopes of feeding my family and friends and coming up empty. I felt as though I was failing them, and if there was one thing I hated, it was letting those I care about down. I had let my mother down, I had let my father down, my brother, my sister, then to add insult to injury, I left them like they meant nothing. I have to admit that I miss them, and I do regret what I did, but I couldn't go back to try and make things right. There was no apologizing for all that I had done and besides, they probably didn't want me back; they were probably better off without me there anyway.

I pushed my thoughts away only to realize that I had crushed the bone in my mouth with my teeth, meaning that I was evidently angry, but why I did not know. I was over it, or at least that was what I told myself.

"So much for that," I thought bitterly and spat the shards of the bone to the snow.

Huarya POV

Off of the slightest notion, I decided to avert the direction of my travel to the east, as I decided that the desolate tundras and towering mountains would suffice me just fine for a little while at least. Mainly, though, I just wanted to get away from everything so that I could think, something which I had not had the leisure to do in quite some time.

The funny thing is, though, that as I continued to wander, I found that my mind would always avert itself back to Balto and the selfless acts of kindness he provided for me in the brief time I spent in his company and then would shift to a sort of self-inflicted scolding about how I did not even thank him before I left.

I must admit that I did feel guilty for doing that, but like I said before, that was the only way it could be. I would just have to carry the guilt until I either died or forgot, whichever came first.

Balto POV

Finally it looked as though my efforts were about to be rewarded, for as I approached the butcher's shop I found the pale to be overflowing with delicacies the likes of which a dog could only dream of, and in my moment of absolute bliss upon seeing such a beckoning, I threw all caution to the wind and almost floated over to it so happy was I to find such a treat waiting for me... just for me as I would soon realize.

**Sucks that good things come to an end, but you guys are in luck. Mojo has decided to add even more, and make a part two for this. So keep on the look out for it. Also go check his work out, it's really good. As you can tell from this. Until next time.**


End file.
